


Новое

by Nappo



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:26:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5066872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nappo/pseuds/Nappo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>не упустите шанс расширить свои горизонты</p>
            </blockquote>





	Новое

**Author's Note:**

> тейко таймлайн

Все утро по дороге в школу Шинтаро обдумывал свой гороскоп. «Отличный день для того, чтобы попробовать что-нибудь новое. Не упустите шанс расширить свои горизонты, и вас будет ждать много прекрасных и удивительных событий в будущем».

Пальцы нащупали в кармане точилку для карандашей в форме кота удачи — сегодняшний талисман дня.

Шинтаро определенно не был одним из тех, кто упускает шансы, только вот что нового он мог бы попробовать? Учебный год начался почти две недели назад, клуб он уже выбрал — баскетбольный, как и планировал, — в школьный комитет записался и даже новые кроссовки купить успел.

На станции, у автомата с напитками, Шинтаро немного помедлил. Может быть, стоило попробовать яблочную газировку с кусочками желе? Он никогда раньше такую не брал, так что это вполне могло расширить его горизонты.

Шинтаро сдвинул брови, размышляя. Тратить удачу на газировку, откровенно говоря, не слишком хотелось. Решив, что, в конце концов, ее всегда можно будет купить на обратном пути, если к тому времени так и не придет в голову ничего лучше, он спустился с платформы и присоединился к другим ученикам, направлявшимся в среднюю школу Тейко.

На аллее, почти белоснежной из-за лепестков отцветающей сакуры, у самых школьных ворот, мелькнуло знакомое лицо.

— Здравствуй, — поприветствовал Шинтаро. — Ты ведь тоже из баскетбольного клуба? Если не ошибаюсь, я видел тебя на тренировке в группе новичков. Акаши Сейджуро, верно?

Акаши Сейджуро повернул голову. Его лицо осветила спокойная улыбка.

— А ты — Мидорима, — произнес он уверенно. — Доброе утро.

Еще на тренировке Шинтаро решил, что Акаши ему нравится. Выполняя упражнения, он не отлынивал, тренера понимал с полуслова, держался с достоинством, чего нельзя было сказать о большинстве их сверстников.

И у него была приятная улыбка.

Шинтаро опустил глаза, поправил очки.

— Я собираюсь сделать все возможное, чтобы как можно скорее пройти в первый состав, — сказал он, зашагав с Акаши рядом.

Это вышло как-то само собой — несмотря на разницу в росте, Шинтаро даже не пришлось подстраиваться под его шаг.

Акаши посмотрел на него и одобрительно кивнул.

— Все остальные тоже наверняка будут стараться. Мне кажется, это будет интересный сезон.

Шинтаро снова поправил очки.

— А ты давно играешь в баскетбол? — сменил тему Акаши.

— Достаточно давно.

Обсуждая стили игры на разных позициях и преимущества и недостатки различных стратегий, они вошли в школу, переодели сменную обувь у шкафчиков и поднялись на второй этаж. Дальше их пути расходились.

Акаши помедлил немного у двери своего класса.

— Увидимся вечером на тренировке, — сказал Шинтаро.

— До встречи, — кивнул он.

У поворота к собственному классу Шинтаро едва не сбила с ног стайка шумных девчонок, ринувшаяся к открытому окну.

— Где он, где?

— Вон, видишь, под тем деревом! Это он, точно вам говорю!

— Смотри-ка, и правда похож!

— Говорила же вам, это парень из того журнала.

— А что за девчонка с ним, его подружка?

Шинтаро тоже скосил глаза в ту сторону. Девочка с коротким хвостиком на затылке, мучительно краснея, объяснялась с высоким светловолосым учеником, имени которого Шинтаро не знал. Наверное, читал не те журналы.

— Выглядит как настоящая модель... — мечтательно вздохнула одна из девочек.

— Он и есть модель, тупица.

— Интересно, как его взяли? Там был кастинг? Мне бы тоже хотелось попробовать...

На какое-то мгновение Шинтаро задумался, а не хотелось бы и ему попробовать — такое точно было бы в новинку, — но тут же тряхнул головой, прогоняя идиотскую мысль. Не хватало только тратить время на всякие глупости.

— Лучше попробуй найти себе такого парня.

Что ж, это предложение звучало более разумно. Правда, в его случае... Нет, нет, определенно нет. Хотя... Нет, даже думать об этом не стоит.

Шинтаро поспешил скрыться в классе, пока кто-нибудь не предложил что-нибудь еще.

Классной еще не было, все бегали по проходам и галдели. Похоже, некоторые, даже перейдя в среднюю школу, не торопились взрослеть.

Презрительно обведя взглядом это столпотворение, Шинтаро прошел мимо и занял свое место. Никто не обратил на него внимания, и только когда он полез в сумку за пеналом, окликнули с соседнего ряда:

— Эй! Мидорима! Ты сделал домашку? Покажешь, как решил первую задачу?

Шинтаро сдвинул брови и крепче прижал к себе школьную сумку. Он, конечно, предпочел бы учиться в одном классе с Акаши, но в день распределения Раки были в самом хвосте рейтинга Оха Аса, поэтому теперь у него перед носом мельтешил Аомине Дайки.

— Сделал, естественно. А ты, похоже, занимался чем-то более увлекательным?

Шинтаро демонстративно отвернулся и принялся раскладывать на парте свои карандаши и конспекты, но Аомине все равно отчего-то принял его риторический вопрос за искренний интерес и начал восторженно рассказывать, как в выходные они с родителями ездили ловить раков. Сначала Шинтаро слушал вполуха, но улыбка и смех Аомине были такими заразительными, что он невольно начал немного проникаться его болтовней и даже задумался, не стоит ли ему попробовать себя в этом деле. В конце концов, раков ему тоже раньше ловить никогда не доводилось.

— Только с ними осторожно надо, — предупредил Аомине. — А то как вцепятся! Видишь?

Шинтаро в ужасе уставился на уже успевшие обтрепаться толстые слои бинтов.

— А мог бы вообще без пальцев остаться, — похвалился Аомине, вертя во все стороны травмированной рукой. — Хочешь, разверну бинт, покажу?

Шинтаро вздрогнул и молча помотал головой. Он не сразу осознал, что рефлекторно сжимает собственные пальцы.

К большой перемене он окончательно решил, что лучше просто возьмет новую книжку в библиотеке. Как раз посоветовали одну от незнакомого автора — возможно, она окажется интересной.

Но девушка за стойкой вернулась ни с чем.

— Странно, — растерянно сказала она. — Я была уверена, что у нас оставался еще один экземпляр. Даже не заметила, когда его взяли, вроде бы утром к нам никто не заходил.

К окончанию тренировки Шинтаро уже почти смирился с газировкой.

— Ты пробовал когда-нибудь яблочную газированную воду с кусочками желе? — спросил он у похрустывавшего чипсами в раздевалке новичка.

Тот покосился на него, как на душевнобольного.

— Конечно. И виноградную тоже. Много раз.

— И как тебе?

Он пожал плечами.

— Газировка как газировка. Ничего особенного.

— Совсем ничего?

— Ну не лимитированный батончик с разными сортами чили, если ты об этом. Жаждешь острых ощущений — советую попробовать его.

— А где этот батончик можно достать? Он продается в конбини?

— Ага. В соседней префектуре.

От удивления Шинтаро едва не выронил спортивную форму.

— Ты ездишь в соседнюю префектуру за снэками?

— А зачем еще можно ездить в соседнюю префектуру?

Пока Шинтаро раздумывал, что на это ответить, в раздевалку вошел Акаши.

— Ни у кого случайно нет запасного карандаша? — спросил он. — Я взялся помочь капитану заполнить формы заявок на тренировочные матчи, а мой сломался. Мурасакибара?

Вместо ответа раздался хруст чипсов.

— У меня есть точилка, — вспомнил Шинтаро. — Вот.

Акаши с благодарностью взял у него лакированного деревянного кота и снова скрылся за дверью.

— Ну я пошел, — объявил Мурасакибара через минуту, захлопнув свой шкафчик. — Пока.

— До свидания.

Шинтаро не собирался нарочно оставаться и ждать Акаши, чтобы пойти домой вместе с ним. Но не мог же он уйти без талисмана, день ведь еще не закончился. Если объяснить это Акаши, тот наверняка не сочтет, что он навязывается.

Но Акаши не стал ни о чем спрашивать.

— Извини, что взял твою точилку в заложники, — сказал он, каким-то образом сам разгадав, в чем было дело. — Но я рад, что ты еще не ушел.

Пока Акаши переодевался, Шинтаро вертел в руках своего счастливого кота и молчал. Акаши не пытался это молчание нарушить — наверное, думал о чем-то своем.

Только почти у самой станции он остановил Шинтаро и сказал:

— Здесь мне в другую сторону.

Но не ушел сразу.

— У тебя лепесток в волосах запутался.

Шинтаро нахмурился, тряхнул челкой. Потом выжидающе посмотрел на него. Акаши покачал головой.

— Вот здесь, слева… Стой, дай лучше я.

Он потянулся, и Шинтаро ощутил легкое мимолетное прикосновение чужих пальцев к волосам.

— Все, — сказал Акаши и опустил руку.

Глядя на его слегка неуверенную улыбку, Шинтаро вдруг решился:

— Есть что-нибудь, чего ты никогда не пробовал, но хотел бы попробовать? Что-нибудь новое для тебя.

Акаши, уже повернувшийся было, чтобы уйти, остановился и медленно кивнул.

— Я бы хотел с кем-нибудь подружиться, — ответил он после короткой паузы.

Шинтаро решил, что это ему подходит.


End file.
